


Old habit Die Hard

by TheSilverDream



Category: Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Light Angst, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-20
Updated: 2018-07-20
Packaged: 2019-06-13 12:41:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15364932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSilverDream/pseuds/TheSilverDream
Summary: His heart breaking a little bit more the more distance he put between himself and the one person he's so longed to see. But one day tho, one day they would be able to stand at the same stage together and he will wait for that day to happen.





	Old habit Die Hard

**Author's Note:**

> It's mostly Daniel centric and it's not angsted enough but also not fluffy enough. I don't know what this is really, lol  
> I've been thinking about this for quite sometimes but I don't really have the mood to write.
> 
> Oh, I'm not really sure how promotions for new album work so there might be something that didn't fit, hahaha
> 
> UNBETAED [YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED}

Daniel walked toward the stage exit quickly. It was the last day of their concert in Seoul. And Daniel wanted to get back to the dorm and rest. He felt tired both physically and emotionally.

 

After Wanna One, MMO decided to debut him in a group of 5 including him, Jisung and 3 other new trainees. They get into MMO during his activity with Wanna One and the company had trained them as hard as they can in preparation for their debut in short time. They get a vocal lesson, dance lesson and whatever other lessons that Daniel and Jisung didn't get during their trainee days. He's not bitter about that now, because of their lack of proper treatment they get to join produce 101 and finally made it to top 11. He's thankful really that they didn't abandon him and Jisung after Wanna One disbands and even putting a group to debut them together again. It's not as popular as Wanna One of course but people still see the value in his name and now they have quite a strong fanbase.

 

Their first album came out a couple of months ago and they've been doing promotion ever since. And those promotion activities was the hardest for him. Sometimes he would think about something funny and turn to his side expecting Wanna One members to look at him but instead it was one of his new members.

 

Jisung caught him sometimes when his face fell and his smile turned into a grimace. The oldest would reach his hand and squeeze it gently, silently giving comfort even if Daniel knew that Jisung also misses their Wanna One brothers.

 

But the thing that hit him the hardest was the fact that Seongwoo is no longer beside him. Sometimes he would forget that he's no longer in Wanna One dorm and called for Seongwoo asking what he wants for dinner when he's in the middle of playing online game, just like they used to do before, only to be reminded by Jisung's gentle voice telling him that "I'm not Seongwoo but I still want to order Chinese for dinner tonight.". Daniel would be startled by the reminder and apologize quickly but Jisung only smiled and ruffles his hair gently while dialing the Chinese restaurant near their dorm.

 

Another thing that makes him sad was concerts. He and Seongwoo have this thing after the concert which is waiting for each other to leave the stage. If one of them still at the stage the other would wait before leaving the stage together. It's been like that even during produce days. But now, even if he looked back toward the stage he won't be seeing Seongwoo's smiling face, so bright that he can't help but smiled when he saw it. It's just him, Jisung and their 3 other members. No more Seongwoo to wait for him or for him to wait for.

 

That's way, right now; he walked quickly toward the stage exit while once in a while looked at the fans and give fingers heart or waved a little. He doesn't want to think too much about Seongwoo and their habit.

 

People said "old habit die hard" and Daniel realized how true that saying was. He felt his heart breaking peace by peace with each step he took toward the exit. Tears threatened to spill from his eyes but he bites his lips hard enough that he taste blood to prevent it from happening. He quickly wiped his eyes while pretending to wipe the sweat under his eyes. He smiled at the audience when he heard them called his name. He wanted to see them longer but the urge to leave the stage quickly win this time. So he waved for the last time and exit the stage without looking back. Because he knows the one he was waiting for is no longer there.

~~*~~

 

 

 

Unbeknownst to Daniel, there someone looking at his retreating figure, mask covered half his face. There are tears running down his cheeks slowly. It was half covered by the mask but if someone looks closely they would see three little moles on his left cheek, moles that shaped into a constellation.

 

"Come on, let's go before it gets too crowded."

 

Seongwoo turned toward the person beside him and nodded his head slowly before walking toward the venue's exit, following his manager. his heart breaking a little bit more the more distance he put between himself and the one person he's so longed to see. But one day tho, one day they would be able to stand at the same stage together and he will wait for that day to happen.


End file.
